


In Search of Better Sleep

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [79]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Harry can't sleep, so he heads down to the dungeons.





	In Search of Better Sleep

All things considered, it was pure luck that Harry found the right bed. One quick glance at the Marauders Map before heading down to the dungeons was not as helpful as he’d thought it would be. Or, rather, his memory was far worse than he liked to think.

Still, miraculously, he found the right bed on the first try, recognising the things around it in the dull glow of the fireplace as he got near it. He quickly kicked off his slippers and secreted himself inside, shutting the curtains tight behind him.

The bed barely moved after he crawled onto it, but a wand jabbed into his ribs without delay.

“Only me,” he said, lighting his own wand.

“You bloody bastard!” Theo hissed, raising a hand to cover his eyes. “Put it out!”

Harry had to squint through the light himself, but he used it to crawl up the bed and burrow under the sheets.

“Couldn’t sleep,” he muttered.

“So I can’t either?” Theo said, snatching his wand away and ending the spell himself.

They were plunged into darkness and silence. Theo must have already silenced his curtains, the loud snoring that had ruled out one bed as not-Theo’s was cut off completely.

“Precisely,” Harry confirmed, moving closer under the covers. “Bloody cold tonight, mind my feet.”

The warning came a second too late, and Theo cursed him as he yanked his feet away.

“Do I even want to know how you got in here _again_?” he asked, shoving both wands under his pillow. “I don’t recall sharing the new password with you. Or the path to the right dormitory.”

Even acting irritated, he fumbled for Harry under the covers and threw an arm over him to bring them closer together. Their foreheads bumped, and Harry barely resisted the urge to press the tip of his cold nose into Theo’s neck.

After getting Theo with his cold feet already, he wasn’t sure he’d get to stay if he stuck his cold nose somewhere too. He made a conscious effort to keep his even colder hands close to his own chest between them.

“I have my ways,” he said, tangling their legs together to get even closer.

After creeping through the freezing cold castle, the cosy warmth of Theo’s bed was almost enough to put him to sleep at once.

“Make sure you sneak off before his Highness wakes up,” Theo mumbled, tugging the blankets up to their chins. “I could do without his indignant squawking first thing in the morning.”

Harry hummed and burrowed closer. “Night,” he murmured.

Theo sighed and brushed his lips against Harry’s forehead. Harry fell asleep seconds later.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Cuddling' (Harry/Male Slytherin), prompted by Anon.
> 
> Felt like trying out Harry/Theo again =)
> 
> **This is a completed work and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more or otherwise mention 'sequel' in the comments.**


End file.
